


A Visit to the Botanist

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [7]
Category: Bob Ross - Fandom, Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: The Guardians discover that Groot is feeling a little bit under the weather. Unfortunately, Groot won’t tell them what’s wrong, so Rocket and the gang have to find out why Groot is sick before it is too late.





	1. Sleepy Head

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Baby Groot, too precious for this world.
> 
> -SPOILER ALERT-
> 
> Also, the ONLY graphic death is that of Bob Ross through the TV. 
> 
> By Rocket. 
> 
> Who has serious anger issues.
> 
> Rocket needs a hug.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot is cute when he’s sleeping.

[](http://ibb.co/mSNj5n)

It was early morning on the _Milano_ and the Guardians were settling down around the kitchen table getting ready to eat breakfast. That is, all but one of them.

“Hey, Rocket, where’s Groot?” Starlord asked as he sat down with another heaping plate of pancakes for the crew.

“What are you talking about?” The raccoon responded as if Peter had two heads. “He’s right here, sit-.” He stopped mid-sentence as he turned around to see that Groot wasn’t in his high chair. “Oh, he must still be sleeping. I’ll be right back. Save him a couple of pancakes.” Rocket ordered Starlord as he walked down the hallway to Groot’s nursery.

Rocket opened the door to the nursery, which was closed so that Groot could go to sleep without having to hear the other Guardians or the various noises of the ship, which kept him up sometimes, especially if he had a nightmare. Inside, it was pitch black as the window curtains were also closed so that the morning sun didn’t shine in Groot’s eyes, which he hated. Rocket walked towards Groot’s crib and turned on the lamp that was on the nightstand next to the crib.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Rocket softly said as Groot opened his eyes and smiled at his adoptive father. “Did you sleep good?”

“I am Groot…” Groot said sleepily as he stretched and yawned at the same time.

“That’s good.” Rocket said as he lowered the side panel on the crib and took off the blankets that he tucked Groot into the night before. “The guys are in the kitchen eating breakfast. I think Star-Munch made your favorite today: Homemade Chocolate-Chip Pancakes with Maple Syrup.” He told Groot as Groot cheered and clapped his hands in excitement.

Rocket then helps Groot sit up in bed and gets the slippers that Gamora sewed specially for him on. Groot didn’t like the feeling of clothes, let alone fuzzy slippers, on him. Rocket told him the slippers were for his own good because since the stumps on his feet were uneven, the slippers evened them out so that Groot, being only a week out of his pot, could walk correctly without falling.

“Hey, this is for your own good. The slippers Gammy made for you even your feet out so you can walk.” Rocket explained to Groot, who glared at him. “Look, we ain’t going to be able to carry you your whole life, especially me.” A tear forms in Rocket’s eye. “You’re growing up so fast, Groot. It’s just-” Rocket stopped right there as he reflected on the sacrifice his friend made for the team.

“Oh, alright. I’ll carry you to breakfast, but you’re going to have to learn to walk sooner or later.” Rocket conceded as he picked up Groot and carried him from the nursery to the kitchen. Groot laid his head on Rocket’s shoulder as the furry creature hummed various songs down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocket waking Groot up...


	2. Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is wrong with Groot...

“Hey, there he is.” Starlord said as he got up to help Rocket get Groot in his high chair. “Hm, that’s weird, he’s usually fighting us when he has to sit in the high chair.” He realized as Groot didn’t fight him and Rocket as usual and instead let them strap him into the high chair with little to no fuss, and after they get the tray table on, Groot lays his head on it and closes his eyes.

“Is he alright?” Kraglin asked as Starlord went to the stove.

“He’s fine. Just a little bit tired.” Rocket said as Starlord turned around ballerina-style.

“Who wants some of my famous Chocolate-Chip Pancakes with Maple Syrup?” Starlord asked Groot excitedly, trying to rouse him from his stupor.

“Uh, Star-Munch, there’s no pancakes on that plate.” Rocket informed Peter.

“What? I could’ve sworn that I made 2 Groot-sized pancakes for him just like you asked.” Peter responded as they heard loud chewing noises coming from Drax, who was munching on the pancakes that were meant for Groot.

“What?” The Destroyer asked as everyone looked at him.

“Those were Groot’s pancakes, ya numbskull.” Rocket scolded him as Drax took another bite of the pancakes.

“I didn’t see Groot’s name on them.” He responded casually as Starlord facepalmed himself.

“Now you get metaphors? What happened to ‘Nothing flies over my head, I would catch it!’ Huh?” Peter responded.

“I don’t know. Plus, can’t you make the dumber smaller tree some more pancakes?” Drax said as he burped.

“No, I can’t! That was the last of the pancake batter!” Peter informed him as he showed Drax that all of the batter was used up.

“So? Just buy another batch.” Drax flatly suggested.

“Those pancakes were from Terra! Terra is 40 jumps from here and we won’t be back there for another 3 months!” Starlord shouted. “Plus, you’ve had like 30 pancakes, 20 pieces of bacon, and 10 sausages, all in one sitting!”

“So? I got a hearty appetite.” Drax responded as he stood up and patted his belly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go to the workout room.” He said as he walked out of the kitchen.

“Rocket, I guess you’re going to have to make Groot some oatmeal.” Peter said.

“Already 5 steps ahead of you, Star-Munch.” Rocket said as he was already making the oatmeal. “Can ya do me a favor and get Groot something to drink?”

“Yeah.” Peter said as he opened the cupboard that had all of Groot’s baby bottles and got one out. “He drinks orange juice, right?”

“Yeah, but you gotta dilute it with water first and nuke it in the microwave for 10 seconds before he will drink it.” Rocket instructed as he stirred the oatmeal to a consistency that Groot could eat and digest it safely.

“Oh, really now? Is there anything else _“His Treeness”_ desires with his juice?” Starlord sarcastically said as he placed the bottle in the microwave and put it in for the time that Rocket told him. “Does he want one of those light-up ice cubes, perhaps?” He added as he took out the baby bottle and let it cool for a couple of seconds.

“No, Star-Lump, just regular ice. He hates weird things in his drink and food.” Rocket said as he finished cooking the oatmeal and poured the contents into a bowl, got a baby spoon and brought it over to Groot. He then sits next to Groot, gets a bib on him, and dips the spoon into the oatmeal. He then holds the spoon out in front of Groot, whose head was still laying on the tray table.

“Groot, buddy. It’s breakfast time.” Rocket gently woke Groot up and Groot slowly picked his head up from the tray table. “You okay?”

Groot nodded as he let out a soft squeak in disgust at the sight of the oatmeal.

“I know that these aren’t the pancakes that you were expecting, but _SOMEBODY…”_ Rocket yelled as he looked towards the direction of the exercise room where Drax was currently working out and lifting weights. “Decided that he wanted all the pancakes for himself. But look, I got the oatmeal that has the candied Orloni eggs in them. You love that kind, remember?”

Groot let out a little cough before pushing the bowl away. He looked at them to say that he wasn’t hungry right now.

“Groot, sweetie,” Gamora began as she kneeled next to him whenever he wasn’t feeling good or was upset. She was sort of a motherly figure to him. “Can you at least drink your juice?”

Groot looked at her for a moment before he let her hold his bottle for him and he took a couple of sips from it before he didn’t want anymore.

Groot then felt something in his tummy and placed one of his hands over it before puking a milky-green liquid all over himself.

“Uh, oh, this isn’t good.” Rocket said as he picked Groot up from the high chair and cradled him in his arms as he rocked him.

“What’s not good?” Drax asked as he came up from the exercise room.

“Groot’s not feeling well.” Starlord informed him as Rocket got out a thermometer and took Groot’s temperature “The Old-Fashioned Way.” as Groot squirmed in his arms and cried. Rocket told the others over Groot’s crying that “That’s how it was done on Halfworld.”

“This is bad.” Rocket stated as he looked at the thermometer. “Groot has a 106 degree fever.”

“Oh, no. Rocket, we need to talk.” Starlord ushers Rocket into his bedroom as Rocket handed Groot, who was now shivering, to Gamora, who wrapped him up in his favorite blanket and sang a gentle lullaby to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Drax, stealing Groot’s Pancakes.


	3. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to have a talk with Rocket about Groot’s condition.

“What is it?” Rocket asked as he closed the door behind them.

“I know that you’re not going to agree with this and that you’re not going to like the idea based on your past experiences, but,” Peter began. “We’re going to need to take Groot to a specialist.”

“No.” Rocket said expectedly. “I will _NOT_ subject Groot to the same torture that I endured the first half _OF MY LIFE!”_ He shouted as he sat on his bed. “I don’t want him to know pain.” Rocket then looked at Peter in the eye. “But you’re right. He does need help. I don’t even know what’s wrong with him. Let’s go see if we can get someone to look at him.” He added as they left the room and rejoined the others in the cockpit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Rocket...


	4. Poor Baby...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Guardians get Groot an emergency appointment.

In the cockpit area of the ship, the rest of the Guardians were in their seats, the pilot and copilot seats were left empty for Starlord and Rocket, respectively. Drax was in his seat located behind Rocket’s seat, while Gamora, who was still holding a very sick-looking Baby Groot wrapped in his blanket, was sitting behind Peter’s seat, trying her best to soothe Groot, who was having another coughing fit. Mantis and Kraglin sat on the couches in the back.

“How is he?” Rocket implored as he looked at Groot.

“Still not good.” Gamora said as she handed over a now crying Groot over to Rocket. “He vomitted again after you two left and now he’s very lethargic-looking.”

“Oh, no. Groot, it’ll be okay, we’re gonna get you well again.” Rocket comforted Groot as he sat down in the copilot’s seat with Groot in his arms.

“Well, where’s the nearest med center?” Starlord asked Drax, who was looking at his datapad.

“The nearest one would be the Collector’s place in Knowhere.” Drax informed them as Starlord sat in his seat.

“Well, let’s get going then.” Peter said as he fired up the engines.

“No.” Rocket ordered.

“Why not?” Starlord wondered.

“Did you forget what almost happened to him the last time we visited that damn nutcase?” Rocket barked at him.

“Um…” Peter was in deep thought, trying to think back that far.

“The idiot wanted Groot’s body after he died.” Rocket snarled. _“AFTER HE DIED!”_ He emphasized that last part. “We ain’t going there. I’m putting my foot down.”

“But Rocket, you don’t have any feet. Only paws…” Drax as-a-matter-of-factly stated.

“What did we tell you about metaphors?” Starlord said as he turned around to look at Drax.

“Oh, right, sorry.” He apologized.

“Guys, wait. We can’t go to Knowhere.” Gamora interrupted as she got up from her seat as they were about to take off into space.

“Why not?” Starlord, clearly frustrated as he powered down the ship, asks as Gamora picks Groot up from Rocket’s lap.

“Look at him.” She said as she showed a very ill Groot to the others. “He’s too sick to travel.”

“Knowhere is only 5 jumps away though, Cap’n.” Kraglin said as he looked at Drax’s datapad.

“Groot can’t even handle one jump.” Gamora said as she patted his back to calm him. “The G-forces would worsen his current condition.” She turns to Rocket. “You don’t want to lose him again, do you?”

“No. Let’s find something here on Xandar.” Rocket concedes as Gamora handed Groot back over to him. “I don’t care if we even have to go to a veterinarian for him.” He finished as both Peter and Drax bursted out in laughter. “Wha- What’s so funny?”

“Dude, a veterinarian is for pets and animals.” Starlord struggled to explain to the raccoon in between bouts of laughter. “They’d be more willing to give you a Rabies shot than they would be interested in looking at Groot!” Rocket places Groot in the copilot seat before lunging towards Peter with his teeth out. Gamora fortunately grabs Rocket shortly after he launches himself at his target. She scolds him and tells him to calm down. He goes into his room for 5 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, just the thought of Rocket getting a Rabies Shot...


	5. Trash Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Guardians make Groot’s appointment.
> 
> Starlord suffers an unimaginable loss.

A little bit later, Drax is on his datapad looking for someone who could help Groot.

“I think I found someone!” He told the others. “Only thing is, they’re a botanist…” He finished as Rocket came out of his room.

“What’s wrong with that?” Quill asked.

“Well, uh, a botanist is, uh…” Drax struggled to understand the meaning of the word. “Someone… who… works on robots?” He looked at the others to confirm that his definition was the right one, only to see them shake their heads.

“No, Drax, a botanist is someone who works on plants.” Gamora corrected him.

“Oh. Well, guess we have to take Groot to the veterinarian, then.” Drax said as he picked up Groot. Groot then promptly vomited on himself and Drax. “Ew! Gross!” He exclaimed as he gave Groot back to Rocket and ran to wash himself off with a damp cloth since the crew’s bathroom was out of order until further notice.

“Serves ya right, ya buffoon!” Rocket called out to Drax as he disappeared. “Oh, you don’t look too good either, Groot. I better get you cleaned up too.” Rocket said as he carried Groot away from the rest of the Guardians to clean him up.

“Boy, Groot ain’t doing too good.” Starlord said concernedly to the rest of the group.

“No, he is not. Even the Crabby Puppy is worried.” Observed Mantis as Drax came out of his room, freshly cleaned and a set of new pants on.

“What do you think we should do? Should we call this botanist and see if there’s anything that he can do for Groot?” Starlord asked the others.

“I think it would be for the best.” Gamora chimed in. “We saw how Rocket was the first time that he lost Groot. I don’t want to even think about how he would be if he lost Groot now.”

“You’re right.” Starlord agreed as he got up and dialed the number of the botanist on the monitor.

A few seconds later, the image of a skinny woman came on the screen. She was the receptionist by the looks of things.

“Hello?” She said in a very heavy accent as the picture came into focus. “Would you like to make an appointment?”

“Yes. We have a uh,” Starlord turned to the others. “What did Rocket say Groot’s species was again?”

“Flora Colossus.” Gamora reminded him as Starlord gazed back to the woman on the screen.

“A Flora Colossus.” Starlord told the receptionist. “And he is really sick. Sneezing, coughing, a 106 degree fever, vomiting, diarrhea, not wanting to eat anything, sensitive to light and sound, and he is extremely tired and weak.” He finished as the receptionist was writing all of Groot’s symptoms down.

“Okay, we can get him in right away.” The receptionist said before she ended the call as a wet Rocket came back carrying a freshly showered Groot, who was wrapped up in a towel.

“Who was that?” Rocket asked as he placed Groot in his baby swing.

“We just got Groot an appointment with a botanist.” Starlord told Rocket as he looked at Rocket suspiciously. “Why do you look like a wet dog?”

“Hey, I was giving Groot a bath.” Rocket explained. “Even when he’s sick, he still hates bath time.”

“Wait a second…” Kraglin smells something fishy. “Ain’t the crew bathroom currently out of order? So, how were ya able to give Groot a bath when the rest of us can’t?”

“Okay, you caught me…” Rocket admitted. “I gave him a bath in Star-Munch’s bathroom.” He smiled wildly as Peter freaks out.

 _“YOU WHAT?!?!”_ Starlord was in shock.

“Or, more accurately,” Rocket teased him. “I gave him a bath in _YOUR_ Jacuzzi.”

At this point, Peter was mortified. _“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!”_ Peter was about to pull the hair out of his head. _“DON’T YOU KNOW HOW MANY UNITS THAT JACUZZI IS WORTH?!?! NOW IT’S RUINED BY TREE BARK AND RACCOON FUR IN THE DRAIN!”_

“Yeah…” Rocket said. “But, I thought that the heated water would help Groot get better. Plus the sound and movement of the jets help Groot take his mind off of being sick.”

“Okay, you got me there…” Starlord admitted defeat.

“Yeah.” Rocket patted him on the back. “Plus Groot liked the golden water in the Jacuzzi…” Rocket winked at the others.

 _“WHAT?!?!”_ Peter was mortified more than ever. _“YOU LET HIM PEE IN MY JACUZZI?!?!”_ He runs off towards the direction of the Captain’s Quarters.

“Hehehe… wait until he sees what else I let Groot do to the Jacuzzi…” Rocket smirked to the other Guardians.

 _“GOD DAMN TRASH PANDA!!!!”_ The anguished cry from Starlord echoed throughout the _Milano._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trash Panda indeed...
> 
> RIP Jacuzzi. (How dare you, Rocket!?!?)


	6. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket teaches Groot something new...

After an hour of Peter mourning the destruction of his beloved Jacuzzi and Rocket reluctantly agreeing to buy him a new one, it was time to take Groot to the botanist. Rocket and Starlord were still at odds with each other as they exited the ship.

“I don’t care that the crew bathroom is unusable.” Starlord argued with Rocket as he picked up the diaper bag filled with Groot’s stuff. “That doesn’t give you _the right to ruin MY bathroom!”_

“Well, maybe if you gave a damn about us, then you wouldn’t have your _precious_ Jacuzzi wrecked!” Rocket fired back as he placed Groot in his stroller and pushed him.

“Boys, stop arguing.” Gamora ordered as they arrived at the Botanist’s office. “Put aside your differences and focus on Groot getting better.” She held the door open for them as they walked inside.

Inside, the lobby was cavernous. Every screech a plant-child made echoed throughout the lobby. Groot didn’t like the cacophony that the other children made and tried to cover his ears. Rocket saw this as he pushed Groot’s stroller over to the check-in desk as the other Guardians sat down.

“Hi, Groot is here for his appointment.” Rocket told the girl at the front desk.

“Alright, can you please fill out these forms first?” The girl handed him some forms that he needed to fill out since Groot was a new patient there. “And I’ll need to see your ID and insurance card, please.” Rocket hands her Groot’s insurance card and under that, an ID, carefully concealing the picture on the latter. 

“Okay, thank you, Mr. Quill.” She said as she handed the cards back to Rocket and Rocket pushed Groot back to the others.

“I am Groot…” Groot meekly told Rocket after he sneezed and a snot ball hanged from one of his nostrils.

“Shhh… Don’t you tell anyone. This is what you call payback, Groot.” Rocket told his son as he wiped Groot’s nose. Rocket then pushed Groot’s stroller the rest of the way back to the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocket, you sneaky bastard.


	7. TREE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn the difference, Drax.

“I do not understand why we are here.” Drax stated as he blankly looked around. “This is a botanist’s office, not a veterinarian’s…”

Peter facepalms Drax. “Dude, we’ve been over this. A vet takes care of dogs and cats. A botanist takes care of plants.”

“But Groot is not a plant.”

“Drax, what species is Groot?” Rocket quizzed him.

“Um…” Drax searches for an answer. “I don’t know.”

“A Flora Colossus, Drax.” Rocket informed him. “What does that sound like to you?”

“Hm…” Drax is deep in thought. “A really big rainstorm.”

“No, Drax.” Rocket answered. “What does Groot look like?”

“Groot looks like Groot.” Drax said as he looked at the little tree. “He even tells you that he _is_ Groot.”

“No, Drax. Groot _only_ says his name because his vocal cords are stiffened so that’s _all_ he can say.” Rocket informed him. “It’s just how it is.” He added as Drax looked at Groot apologetically.

“What’s his least favorite children’s book?”

“Um…” Drax didn’t know this either. “Rock-a-Bye Baby?”

“No!” Rocket kicked the floor. “That’s a lullaby.” Rocket regains his composure. 

“Okay…” Rocket wipes away a tear. “What did Yondu used to call Groot?”

”Annoying little beast?” Drax guessed as Rocket fumed in anger.

“No, idiot. The answer is _TREE!_ Groot looks like a _TREE!_ Groot’s least favorite children’s book is _The Giving TREE!_ Yondu used to call Groot a _TWIG_ , which is the first stage of a _TREE’S LIFE!_ Don’t you get it?” Rocket got in Drax’s face.

“Now I do.”

“Good, now let me get back to filling out these forms.” Rocket said as he focused his attention to the forms. “Uh, how old would you say Groot is?”

“How long has it been since you found out that he can regenerate?” Gamora asked him.

“Dunno. Couple months?” Rocket guessed.

“There you go. Groot is two months old.” Gamora told him.

“But, how does his rebirth factor into his age, though?” Rocket pondered.

“It doesn’t.” Starlord interjected. “If Groot looks like he’s 2 months old, he’s 2 months old. Trust me on this.” He told Rocket, who eventually agreed and filled out the rest of the paperwork and handed it in.


	8. Needles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Groot’s turn to go back, but only 3 of the Guardians can go with him, so they decide who goes back.

Five minutes later, a nurse came out from the back.

“Is Groot here?” She asked as she looked around and saw the Guardians stand up, Rocket pushing Groot in his stroller. “Oh, I’m sorry. There isn’t room for everyone in the exam room. Only 3 of you can come back with Groot.”

“Well, I’ll stay out here, then.” Kraglin said. “Never been a fan of blood.” He added as he sat back down.

“Me either.” Drax admitted as he left and joined Kraglin.

“Yeah. I never liked getting needles as a kid back on Terra.” Starlord admitted to the others.

“Dude, they’re not gonna give Groot any needles.” Rocket snarled at him as Groot got scared at the word _“Needles”_ and started to cry.

“They might have to.” Peter told him. Starlord then kneeled down to Groot. “Groot, hey, buddy. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I’ll let Mantis come back with you and Rocket to calm you down, okay?” He asked Groot as Groot stopped crying and nodded. “Good job, buddy.” He kissed Groot on the forehead.

“I am Groot?” Groot asked as he looked at the Zune in Peter’s pocket and then looked at Peter.

“If it’ll make you happy, then yes, you can take it back with you.” Peter nodded as he placed the headphones on Groot’s head and placed the Zune next to him.

“Hey, Groot, you want me to come back with you?” His favorite person, Gamora asked him as he nodded.

They then followed the nurse to one of the examination rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groot hates needles.
> 
> Everyone hates blood.


	9. A Not-So-Happy Raccoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora gets an update from her sister on her mission while they wait to get Groot checked out. Rocket vents out his frustrations to the one, the only, Bob Ross.

The nurse took down Groot’s medical history and asked Rocket, Gamora, and Mantis various questions. After a few minutes, she was done and left the room. Gamora then got a notification on her phone from her sister, Nebula.

“Ugh, she’s such an idiot.” Gamora sighed in frustration as she looked at her phone.

“What’s wrong?” Rocket asked as he rocked Groot back and forth in his stroller.

“She’s still hellbent on killing our father.” She explained.

“Thanos? That big ugly _Barney_ look-a-like?” Rocket said as Groot moaned in disgust. “Sorry, Groot. I forgot that you _hate_ that stupid purple dinosaur.” He apologized as Groot nodded.

“Yeah. I told her that it was a Death Wish. But she never listens.” Gamora sighed as they dropped the conversation.

As they waited in the examination room, the Zune ran out of battery and shut down. Not wanting to upset Groot, Gamora turned on the TV. Luckily, _Bob Ross’ “The Joy of Painting”_ was just coming on, much to Groot’s delight.

“Oh, no! Not this stupid crap again!” Rocket yelled as he walked up to the TV and punched it with his fist. Not feeling satisfied with only denting the TV and Bob Ross still being on screen, he got out his blaster and shot a big hole into the TV, breaking it.

“Rocket! That wasn’t yours to break!” Gamora scolded him as he hid his gun and Groot cried.

“So? That Bob Ross guy shouldn’t be around young, impressionable kids! How does he get away with saying _“Look at all the happy little trees!”_ Where if I said the same _DAMN THING,_ I would get thrown in the loony bin!” Rocket yelled.

Rocket seethed in anger for the next few minutes as Gamora calmed Groot down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Groot hates Barney.
> 
> Rocket really REALLY hates Bob Ross.


	10. Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Groot gets a checkup.

A few minutes later, the nurse, followed by a tall, thin young man came into the examination room.

“Hi, I’m Zalik and I’ll be looking at Groot today.” He said as he shook their hands. He then looked at Groot, who was huddled up in his stroller, afraid of the new person. “Hi, Groot, I’m Zalik. Can you get onto the table for me?” He asked as Gamora unbuckled Groot from his stroller and picked him up and placed him on the examination table. “Now, when did you first notice the symptoms?”

“Well, we were sitting at breakfast when we noticed that Groot wasn’t up yet. So when Rocket got him out of bed and was about to feed him, he puked.” Gamora told Zalik as Groot thrashed about on the table, the sound of the sanitary paper soothing to him.

“Now, are there any other symptoms that you’ve noticed?” He asked Gamora, ignoring Rocket.

“Yes. He is vomiting, coughing, and sneezing. He has a 106 degree fever, along with the chills and sensitivity to light and sound. He is vomiting heavily, along with having diarrhea, sometimes at the same time. He is also not wanting to eat, and he is extremely tired and weak.”

“Okay, let me take a look.” Zalik said as he looked inside Groot’s ears, nose and mouth.

“Hm… he does have some wax buildup in his ears, and his nose is extremely clogged with snot.” He said as he got out a wooden tongue depressor. “Groot, can you say “Ahhh” for me?” He asked Groot as Groot started to cry and Rocket looked at Mantis for help.

“Calm.” Mantis said in a trance-like state to Groot as he relaxed as Zalik gently opened his mouth to look inside.

“His throat has a lot of phlegm in it and it is swollen too.” Zalik observed. “Okay, Groot, I’m going to listen to your heart now. This is gonna be a little cold.” He warned Groot as he placed a stethoscope against Groot’s heart as Groot shivered a little. “Okay, take a deep breath in… and out.” Groot did as he was told. “Good boy.” Zalik turns to Gamora and Mantis. “His heart is normal. Just a little bit fast because he’s fighting this illness.” He turns back to Groot. “Groot, can I take your blood pressure?”

Groot got nervous as the cuff was placed around his arm and it squeezed him. Mantis then used her empath skills again to calm him. Since Groot was a new patient, Zalik needed to take a blood sample from him too. Again, Mantis calmed him as the needle went into his arm and a sample was drawn.

Zalik also asked if Groot was potty trained yet and Gamora told him that Groot was only a week out of his pot and his feet were uneven because of this and he couldn’t walk properly yet. Zalik then offered to trim Groot’s foot trunks to make him walk easier, which Gamora agreed to as she soothed Groot.

“You’re doing good, Groot. Last thing, I promise. I need to take your temperature.” Zalik told Groot as he helped Groot sit up. Groot was crying hysterically, because he thought that Zalik would take his temperature the same way Rocket usually does. Groot was relieved when Zalik took his temperature through his mouth instead of “The Other Way”.

“Hm… you said that he had a 106 degree fever?” Zalik asked.

“Yeah, that’s what it was when we took it earlier today.” Gamora answered.

“Well, it’s getting worse.” Zalik showed them the reading. “It has increased to 108 degrees. We have no choice but to admit him for treatment and observation until this flu of his goes away. We’ll also give him a flu shot to prevent this from happening again this flu season.”

 _“WHAT?!?! NO! GROOT’S COMING HOME WITH US TONIGHT! YOU’VE ALREADY TRAUMATIZED HIM ENOUGH!”_ Rocket snarled angrily.

Rocket then lunges towards Zalik with his teeth bared. Fortunately, Gamora’s reflexes kick in and she manages to catch him in midair before he lands on Zalik. Zalik then calls for security to put a muzzle on the raccoon and take him to quarantine.

“He’ll have to stay in quarantine for a week and have to get screened for Rabies and a series of shots. I would also recommend neutering him too. Groot, however, will need to be monitored by us until he gets over the flu, then he’ll be able to go home.” Zalik said as he carried Groot out and up to the inpatient floor where he will be staying until he got over the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, looks like Rocket’s gonna get his Rabies Shot after all.


	11. Misfortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other Guardians get an update about Groot. They laugh at Rocket’s “misfortune.”

Gamora and Mantis then leave the examination room and told the others what happened. Drax, Kraglin, and Starlord got a laugh out of Rocket being taken to quarantine and having to get neutered and possible Rabies shots. Especially considering how Rocket has been treating the whole team (except for Groot) recently.

“Serves him right.” Peter said. “He’s been treating us like crap lately.”

“Wonder what he’s going to be like when he wakes up after getting neutered?” Drax blurted out loudly.

“I hear that you’re not yourself and your voice is noticeably higher _like this!”_ Kraglinanswered the Destroyer before they both keeled over in uncontrollable laughter at the sight.

”Whatever, the point is that Rocket’s going to be in quarantine for a week before they’ll release him.” Gamora reminded everyone.

”What about Groot?” Peter asked. “When can we take him home?”

”They said that he had a bad case of the flu and they have to keep him here for observation until he gets better.” Gamora told the others. “If you guys want, we can visit him right now before visiting hours are over.”

They go up to Groot’s room. Inside, all the lights were dimmed so Groot wouldn’t get agitated. The television was on and Groot’s favorite show, _Bob Ross’ “The Joy of Painting”_ was currently showing. Although, the volume was set to low as to not annoy Groot’s sensitivity to loud noises.

”Hey, sweetie.” Gamora softly greeted him in a whisper as she placed a stuffed bear next to him in his bed and as Groot slowly opened his eyes.

Groot looked around. He noticed that someone was missing. “I am Groot?” 

“No, buddy. Rocket’s not here.” Peter told the tree. “He has to spend some time in quarantine.”

A smile streaks across Groot’s face. He giggles as he knows what’s going to happen to Rocket. “I am GrooOOoot!” He coughs up some phlegm as he lays back in bed.

“Okay, get some rest, sweetheart.” Gamora soothed him as she strokes his head. “We’ll see you again when you can come home.”

They all hugged/kissed Groot before they left for home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Rocket will learn a lesson about respect?


	12. Payback Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starlord finds out what Rocket did and now Rocket must pay the price.

A couple of days pass and Groot was cured of the flu and able to go home. Rocket, however, tested positive for Rabies and needed to get those Rabies shots and show no more signs of being infected, decontaminated, and neutered before being released from quarantine and able to go home. 

On the day of Rocket’s release, Peter got a quote from his health insurance company charging him an extravagant price for Groot’s care when it was Rocket who was supposed to pay with his own insurance plan that Groot was somehow on.

“Nah, keep him in there.” Starlord said to the quarantine team. “He needs to learn. Maybe give him one more de-furring session and decontamination bath before he comes home with us.” He slyly said as Rocket was taken back to the bathing room.

“Payback indeed.” He said to Groot, who was in his arms. Starlord and Groot then high-fived each other as they listened to Rocket’s anguished screams as he was decontaminated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is a dish best served cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe Rocket’ll learn a lesson...


End file.
